1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to molds, and particularly to an injection mold.
2. Description of Related Art
An injection mold is employed to fabricate parts from thermoplastic or thermosetting materials. The injection mold includes a first mold base, a first mold core, a second mold base and a second mold core. The first mold core is fixed to the first mold base, and the second mold core is fixed to the second mold. When in use, the second mold core abuts against the first mold core to mold a workpiece; the second mold core moves away from the first mold core to open the injection mold. In the above-described process, the first and second mold cores may be damaged easily, and need to be substituted or replaced frequently.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.